Reunion and Conflict
by Saritha
Summary: What happens when old friends reunite with Zack and Cody? How will they react? Eventually couples start to form. After couples form what happens when an old boyfriend comes back into their lives?
1. Prolugue

**Reunion and Conflict**

Prologue.

"Hey! Stop it!" cried a single female out of a set of twins on her ninth birthday. It was September 17, 2001.

"Why should I?" called a male from another set of twins. His name was Zack and his twin was Cody.

"Because!" the female replied. Her name was Dani and her twin was Danielle. Right now the two were horse playing around the edge of Dani's backyard pool. While they messed around Zack pushed Dani into the pool.

"Haha!" Zack said as Dani made contact with the water. Dani hadn't changed yet, she was just showing Zack and Cody to the backyard when Zack began horseplaying with her. Dani came out of the pool pushing a strand of fiery red hair out of her navy blue eyes. 

"Zack Martian, you are so dead!" Dani yelled as she began chasing Zack around the pool and inside the house. As she ran in the house her twin, Danielle, came outside in her pink and black polka dotted swimsuit. Zack ran back outside and dani stopped just before the door. She locked the door and smiled a waved at Zack as she turned around and headed back up to her room.

She went upstairs to her room that she shared with her sister. It was a split bedroom. Half and half. Dani's was blue and Danielle's was pink. Dani went to her side of the room and pulled out her white and blue polka dotted swim suit. She ran back downstairs and out to the party.

When she got outside she saw that everyone was in the pool. She jumped in right next to Zack giving him a scare. She came back up and said, "Ha!" She received a faceful of pool water to her gloating.

Danielle looked at her sister with a fake smile of happiness and the only people who could tell that were her family. Dani glanced at her sister and recognized the look immediately. She swam over to Danielle and said, "Hey do you want to talk about something?"

Danielle shook her head at first but with Dani persisting she gave into talking to her. They swam out of the pool and went up to their split room. "So what's the problem?" Dani asked.

"You are the problem!" Danielle said than continued. "The way everything revolves around you!"

"What do you mean? Everything doesn't revolve around me!"

"Yes it does! At school you have more friends! At home you get the most attention!" Danielle said yelling at this point.

"I don't get the more attention and you know that!" Dani said angrily. When she was angry, she was angry. Dani doesn't get angry very often, so when she's mad, watch out.

"Really! Why is it that you get the guy I like to be around you and not me! What do you do!" Danielle asked.

"I don't do ANYTHING!" Dani said yelling at the end. "I JUST GET ALONG BETTER WITH PEOPLE AND DON'T YELL AT THEM FOR STUPID REASONS! THIS IS A STUPID REASON!" Dani yelled and walked out. She walked downstairs and out to the pool area to the corner and sat down. Danielle came back outside and sat at the opposite end of the pool area.

Cody came over to Dani and asked, "Are you alright? You seem mad."

"Of course I'm mad!" Dani said a little meaner than she planned. She didn't move or calm down when her parents called out, "Present time!" After the parents came outside to get the two sets of twins they went inside. They began opening their presents, happy with what they got but didn't show it. Finally the two opened Cody's present last. The opened to find a giant bar of chocolate inside.

They looked at each other and grinned, forgetting the were mad at each other. Chocolate seems to patch them up all the time. They opened the chocolate and broke of two pieces, one for each of them. They took a bite of chocolate and their family and friend's gasped. They were swelling up as if they had an allergic reaction to the chocolate.

The parents didn't know what to do so they rushed them to the hospital to learn the two now have an allergic reaction to chocolate. They shouldn't eat chocolate anymore. They left the hospital a few hours later. Everyone went home and the next day when Zack and Cody came over to see how they were that day. They were gone. A note on the door telling the two they had moved. This was almost five years ago.


	2. Reuniting

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. If I did! I would be in heaven!

Author's Note" I would like to thank my co-writer Dani, for helping me with the story.

Almost five years it has been since Dani and Danielle have seen Zack and Cody. Dani and Danielle were perfectly fine after their birthday and they moved. It must have been a jealousy that triggered the fight or something weird like that.

The two walked into the Tipton hotel and sat down on a couch. Since they had lived in Boston before moving to Phoenix, Arizona the day of their birthday, they took the money their parent's have been saving up to move here. They didn't plan on living in a hotel, it just turned out that way.

The two looked around and saw a newspaper on the coffee table bearing the headline 'PLANE CRASH IN BOSTON!' The details were that a lot of died and many more have been injured. The article also said that two teenage girls weren't injured at all. Dani and Danielle put the article down. The crash was only yesterday, and they had managed to call a cab to come here. Their mother worked at the Tipton before moving, so they knew Mr. Moseby, Arwin, Muriel, and Esteban. They saw Mr. Moseby and decided to go see him.

"Mr. Moseby?" Dani asked when they got to the front desk.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Don't you remember us?" Danielle asked.

"May I ask your names?"

"Dani and Danielle Metcalf."

"Your mother was Elizabeth right?" Mr. Moseby asked Metcalf sounding familiar.

"Yes, she was. Did you see the newspaper?" Dani asked.

"Yes, it is sad. So what are you two doing here alone?"

"Well, we thought that since our mother worked here before we should come here and live here, if we are allowed of course."

"Fine, fine! Where are your parents anyway?"

"We were in the plane crash. That is the reason for our cuts and bruises." Danielle said.

"I'm so sorry. I will let you stay here free of charge. Since your mother once worked here and she was our best employee. Also since I knew you so well as you two were growing up."

"Mr. Moseby, do you know about two-" Dani said her sentence stopping short as Zack and Cody ran into the lobby.

"Boys! Boys! What did I tell you about running in the lobby?" Mr. Moseby said to the twins.

"We shouldn't run through the lobby because we could damage someone or something." Cody said as Mr. Moseby listened. Mr. Moseby nodded and gave the two twins their keys to the suite they would be staying in.

"Thanks Mr. Moseby!" Dani said grinning.

"Anytime girls!" Moseby said.

Dani and Danielle looked at each other and grinned. They walked over to Zack and Cody and sat on either side of them. "Hi you two!" Danielle said.

"Who are you two?" Zack said looking at the curiously.

"Dani," Dani said and Danielle finished, "and Danielle Metcalf. We used to live next door to you!" Dani pushed a strand of her same color red hair out of her face.


	3. Reuniting Part 2 and Spilling Secrets

Chapter 2: Reuniting Part 2 and spilling secret.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I would love to, but don't.

"Dani! Danielle! Where have you two been?" Cody asked.

"Well we have been living with our parents in Phoenix, Arizona. We have decided to move back here." Dani said, than Danielle added, "Until… Well read the front cover of the newspaper."

Cody picked up the newspaper and began reading aloud. "A plane from Columbus, Ohio crashed into the Boston Airport when the pilot was knocked unconscious. On that plane, 10 were killed, and almost the rest of the passengers were critically injured. Except for two, teenage twins. The two had said, that their parents had died for their safety. They were forever grateful for their parent's sacrifice."

Dani and Danielle smiled a smile saying 'we're the twins.'

"Is that why your parents aren't here with you and you are covered in scratches?" Cody asked putting two and two together. He received a nod from the two. "I am so sorry!"

"It's ok." They said at the same time.

"So where have you two been?" Cody asked.

"Arizona. Our parents didn't like the fact that you sent us to the hospital and so we had to move. We have been doing fine besides that." Danielle said grinning to reveal braces. Dani smiled, with the impression she wasn't wearing braces, but she was. Dani had the invisible braces, and Danielle had black braces.

"You have braces now Danielle!" Zack asked.

"Yep! Dani does to. She just has the invisible braces." Danielle said.

"So what has been up with you two?" Dani asked.

"Nothing at all! Just living in the Tipton!" Cody said.

"Great! We are moving in here now! So what room are you two in?"

"Room 2330."

Dani looked at the room key and grinned. "Just like old times. We have room 2331!" Dani said. Danielle smiled.

"So how did you two pay for the room?" Zack asked.

"Let's just say we have connections. Our mom used to work at the Tipton, and we practically grew up with Moseby." Dani said.

"Sweet!" Cody said.

"So back to the moving thing. Well, we were going to come over and apologize the ext day, but you had already left." Cody said truthfully.

"So what happened anyways?" Zack asked.

"What happened with what?" Danielle asked.

"With your birthday."

"Oh! Yeah, well apparently we had an allergic reaction to the chocolate." Dani answered.

"Sorry!" Cody said then changed the subject. "So what do you two like nowadays?"

"Well, I like to play volleyball, skateboard, dance and sing." Dani said.

"Really? Our mother sings here!" Zack said grinning.

"Cool! I love sugar sticks and Pokemon!" Danielle said. "While we're on the subject, do you two have any sugar sticks?"

"No, but the candy counter sells them." Cody said pointing towards Maddie.

"Thanks!" Danielle said than went over there as quickly as she could and said to Maddie, "Could I buy all of your sugar sticks please?"

"That would be $19.75" Maddie said.

Danielle gave her a $20 and received $0.25 back. "Thanks!" Danielle said and went back to the three. "Sugar stick?" Danielle asked.

At that time Maddie took her break. She walked over to the two sets of twins and sat down across from them. She looked between Dani and Danielle and said, "How do you two know Zack and Cody?"

Cody looked at Maddie and answered for them, "Maddie, you remember us telling you about Dani and Danielle, our best friends a few years ago?"

"You told her about us?" Dani asked, pretending to be insulted.

"Maybe," Zack said pretending to be suspicious.

"So these are the twins you sent to the hospital, Cody!" Maddie said laughing.

"Yes, we are the ones he sent to the hospital." Danielle said.

"How did he send you to the hospital?" Maddie asked curious.

"Well, we didn't know we are allergic to chocolate, until we got a giant bar of chocolate from Cody on our birthday. We, well, ate it and swelled up." Dani said not wanting to give all of the details.

"Oh ok!" Maddie said still laughing.

"Maddie! Please don't laugh!" Cody said. "The next day we lost our best friends!"

"Sorry," Maddie said and stopped laughing. "Did you hear about the plane crash? It was horrible!"

Dani and Danielle looked down and Dani said, "Nope. We haven't seen it."

"How could you not? It is everywhere!" Maddie said.

"We didn't see it…" Danielle trailed off and Dani finished it, "because we were in it."

"I'm so sorry!" Maddie said covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

At that moment someone ran into the Tipton and at Zack and Cody. She was another old friend of Dani and Danielle, but had grown a friendship with Zack and Cody after Dani and Danielle moved. The three were the best of friends then. She knew about Dani and Danielle liking Zack and Cody. Her name… Carrie Gibbs.

"Hey Zack! Hey Cody! Hey Maddie! Who are you two?" Carrie asked as she took a seat next to Maddie. She pushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her green eyes.

"Hey!" Zack, Cody, and Maddie all replied.

'Before we tell you our names, what's your?' Dani asked. The twins couldn't recognize her.

"Carrie Gibbs! Nice to meet you two!" Carrie replied smiling.

The twins looked at each other with a knowing look, before proceeding. "Hello Carrie! Nice to see you again!" Dani said grinning.

"Again? What are your names?' Carrie asked beginning to think she was being stalked.

"Who were your best friends at the mere age of nine?" Danielle asked.

"Dani a-" Carrie stopped short realizing who the two were. "Oh my gosh! You two are back!" Carrie said hugging them. "I have one question, Do you two still like you-know-whose?" Carrie asked.

"Yep! I mean we have dated a few other guys, but none of them has captured our heart like the other ones." Danielle said blushing a little bit that she just told her old best friend that.

"Can I know who they are?' Maddie asked curiously.

"If Carrie trusts you, than we can. Carrie, you can tell her." Dani said.

Carrie smiled and leaned over to Maddie and whispered two names: Zack and Cody. After hearing that Maddie's eyes got wide.

"You two like Zack and Cody?" Maddie asked in disbelief than clamped her hand over her mouth. "Oops."

Dani and Danielle's eyes widened as Zack and Cody found out their long time secret. "Maddie!" Dani exclaimed as her and her sister blushed so much, their faces could rival the color of their hair.

"Really? You two like us?" Zack asked in disbelief. It wasn't that getting liked by a girl was new, it is just that they were their best friend for about 3 years before moving.

The twins just barely nodded.

"Wow! Cody, someone normal likes you for once!" Zack said. That made Cody turn red, and, if possible, Dani turned redder.

"I have a question. Who likes who?" Maddie asked.

The two eventually got their voices back and slowly Dani said, "Cody." Danielle slowly said, "Zack."


	4. Spilling Secrets Part 2

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the Suite Life. Wish I do!

"What?" Zack asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe the one he hardly got along with was the one who liked. Whereas the one who he always got along with liked Cody.

Dani and Danielle looked at each other with a look as if saying 'get Carrie.' They smiled and looked at Carrie and Dani said, "Hey Carrie, can the three of us talk?"

"Yeah, what about?" Carrie asked pushing a strand of her blonde hair out of her face once more.

"A private matter. Follow us." Danielle said as she and Dani stood up. Carrie stood up also and the twins went on either side of her.

They began walking all arks linked together. "Where are we going?" Carrie asked as she realized they were heading towards the door.

"For a…. walk," Danielle said. She put it in the nicest terms she could.

"Ok," Carrie said unsure.

Dani and Danielle knew a lot about Carrie, including her fears. Carrie was terrified of heights, so they're going to use that knowledge against her. She was terrified of a few other things, but then they were going to use her heights fear. They got outside and Dani and Danielle started heading towards the local park.

"So… what do you think made Maddie say that aloud?" Dani asked, curious.

"I don't know actually. She usually keeps those types of things quiet. I was also a little surprised that she actually said it herself." Carrie said honestly.

"Well, why don't we have you find out." Danielle said grinning. Dani and Danielle came to a stop at a large tree trunk, a tree trunk that was easy to climb also. Dani began climbing the tree and Danielle nudged Carrie telling her to climb up after her. Carrie did climb up following where Dani climbed. Danielle followed up after them. The three climbed midway up the large tree and stopped sitting on branches.

"Carrie, I want you to count to a hundred before coming down the tree." Danielle grinned and Carrie nodded, scared if she didn't. Carrie began counting aloud, "One.. two.. three…"

Dani and Danielle began climbing back down so that Carrie was left in the tree. They then walked back to the Tipton and were there in the lobby when Carrie had said, "20."

"Where's Carrie?" Maddie asked.

"She's…" Danielle paused trying to think of the right phrase.

"Hanging out." Dani thought of and added.

"Ok," Maddie said as she headed back to the candy counter to began her shift again. She didn't want to take too long of a break.

"So what really happened to Carrie?" Zack asked knowing that wasn't right.

"We told you, she's hanging out. Halfway up a tree in the park." Dani said smiling. "Well, she did deserve it for telling Maddie who told you two about a secret we have had since we were how old, five?"

"Five sounds about right. Dad told us it was a schoolgirl crush, but we knew better." Danielle said thinking.

"Really?" Zack asked.

"I'll be going up to our suite for a bit." Dani said quietly as she stood up and went to the elevator. She pushed the button for the 23rd floor and waited as it took her up. She went to her suite and sat down on the couch just as tears began to run down her face. This was not how she wanted the first day back to be.

She would rather it to be where she was at their house and not embarrassed at all in front of the one she cares deeply about. 'This is not right, I was going to tell him, just not yet.' Dani thought to herself crying silently.

Danielle looked at the two worried, Dani never leaves her behind. She never really has, at least, like this. "Cody, go talk to her." Danielle said quietly.

Cody nodded and asked, "What suite number is yours?"

"Suite number 2331," Danielle said.

"Thanks," Cody said and went up to see Dani. He got in the elevator and went to the suite right across the hall from his. He knocked on the door and said, "Dani. Can I come in?"

"Um, one second." Dani said and went into the bathroom to wipe her face off so that she could at least look a little bit presentable. She walked to the door and unlocked it letting Cody in. "Hi," Dani quietly said. "Come in."

"Thanks," Cody said and walked to where Dani once was sitting. "So, um you like me?" Cody asked.

"Yeah," Dani said quietly then continued, "Not like you would like me."

"Why do you say that?" Cody asked hearing the last part.

"I have been gone for almost five years. You probably have dated tons of girls! When Zack said 'normal' he probably meant normal to him." Dani said.

"What do you mean 'dated tons of girls?" Cody asked his voice raising at these assumptions.

"Sounds pretty self explanatory doesn't it? I was gone for almost five years and you probably only think of me as a friend! Nothing more! How do you think that makes me feel?" Dani asked getting angry at the fact Cody is pretending to be ignorant.

"Why do you say I only think of you as a friend?" Cody said his voice almost to a yelling point. 'How could she think I don't like her more than a friend?' Cody thought angrily.

"You never thought of me as more than a friend!" Dani said almost yelling. Instead of almost never getting mad, Dani gets mad when certain subjects come up. Cody, her parents, her past life with the Martin twins, anything to remind her of what happened with her friends and family were the things she got mad at.

"You know what, HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? Just because I didn't do anything didn't mean I never liked you!" Cody said yelling at one point.

"I know because you never did ANYTHING to let me know!" Dani said yelling at the word 'anything'. The tears she was trying to keep from falling, fell.

"I didn't know how to tell you without-" Cody said then stopped himself. "I have always liked you, and still do!" Cody said quietly, just loud enough for Dani to hear. He left the suite and went to the lobby and sat down on a couch.

"What?" Dani asked to herself. She had just heard what she has wanted to hear, but not the way she wanted to hear it. "Great! This whole day has gone terrible!" Dani said. She fell onto the couch crying..

A/N: Well Dani and Cody know they liked each other. What will happen between Danielle and Zack?


	5. Happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Dani. She's mine. Danielle goes to my co-writer, Dani.

Danielle looked around the lobby a little bit in an awkward state. "So… want a sugar stick?" Danielle asked

"What?" Zack asked, he wasn't expecting that to be said.

"Want a sugar stick?" Danielle said slowly, as if talking to a four year old.

"Umm, sure." Zack said taking one of the sugar sticks that Danielle offered.

"Zack, I have to tell you something." Danielle said.

"What?"

"You're hot."

"Ok," Zack said a little unsure. At that point Carrie came in scared to death.

"Hey Carrie" Danielle said seeing Carrie. "Did you have fun?"

"Fun? You deserted me in a tree! You know I hate heights!"

"Hence the reason why we did it. You deserved it."

"You put her in a tree?" Maddie asked hearing the conversation.

"Yeah." Danielle said before turning to Zack. "Why were you sounding unsure about what I told you?"

"Well, it is a little awkward hearing that your best friend of many years tell you you're hot."

" Well it's true. I only tell the truth, unless I shouldn't."

"Right."

"So Zack, wanna go out some time?" Danielle asked being straight forward.

"Uhh sure." Zack said grinning. Danielle grinned showing off her black braces once more.

"I'm going to see Dani. See you later!" Danielle said opening a sugar stick as she headed towards the elevator. She went up to the suite and said to Dani as she walked in, "You will never believe what happened!"

"You won't believe what happened to me either," Dani muttered sadly.

"What happened sis?" Danielle asked hearing how sad her sister was.

"Well, Cody came up here and we began talking. That talking escalated to yelling. While we were yelling I found out that Cody liked me and he probably hates me right now."

"Wow, interesting. Guess what! I asked Zack out! He said yes!" Danielle said grinning.; Dani looked at her sister as if saying 'do I care?' She only had that expression on her face because she was really, really hurt right now. Danielle saw the look and kind of flinched.

"Sorry, I am just worried and depressed. And just remembering something." Dani said grinning. "Do you remember who mom said was our guardian if something ever happened to mom and dad?"

"No…"

"Moseby! Come on!"

Dani dragged Danielle down the lobby and up to the Front Desk. "Mr. Moseby! We have to ask you some things!"

"What, I'm very busy." Moseby said. Dani and Danielle looked around to see really no one needing anything in the lobby.

"Well, I was wondering if you know who our guardian is?" Danielle said.

"No, not off the top of my head."

"Lets put it this way, we start school here tomorrow and we need you to sign us up." Dani said.

"So I'm your guard- Right!" Moseby said remembering.

"As our guardian shouldn't you make sure we are dating the right people?" Dani said to receive a glare from Danielle.

"I should, shouldn't I?"

Dani and Danielle smacked their forehead and instantly regretted it. "Ow!" They said rubbing their temples.

"So why do you ask Dani?"

"Danielle has a new boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Someone."

"Tell me,"

"Why don't you ask Zack?" Dani said grinning.

"Why would I ask him?"

"Zack knows her boyfriend."

"Zack!" Moseby called out.

Zack went over and said, "What did I do now?"

"I heard from Dani that you know who Danielle is dating."

"Yeah why?"

"I want to know who."

"You want to know that I am dating Danielle?" Zack asked and shrugged. He went back to his spot on the couch.

"You are dating Zack?" Moseby asked a little angry.

Danielle nodded and ran out of the Tipton. "Bye!" she said before leaving.

Dani left the very angry Moseby at the Front Desk. She walked over to where Cody was and sat down. "So, calm down?"

"What?" Cody asked snapping out of his daze. He was thinking about if Dani still liked him.

"Calmed down?" Dani repeated.

"Maybe," Cody said unsure. "So about the fight, are you mad at me?"

"Not really, I am madder at myself." Dani said and stood up. She waved and headed back up to her suite. She really didn't want to talk about the fight in the lobby.

"Shit!" Cody swore under his breath as Dani left.

Dani went into her suite and shut the door. Cody had followed her and knocked on the door. "Dani?"

Dani opened the door and let him in. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to talk about the fight in the lobby. So what's going to happen between us?"

"I don't know. I was hoping that you didn't hate me anymore."

"I couldn't hate you. I like you too much." Dani said truthfully.

"Well then, would you honor me with a date?" Cody asked being retarded.

"I would be honored." Dani said and played along. Cody grinned and left the room.

A/N: Well, everyone got what they wanted. Will it stay that way?


	6. The most random chapter

A/N: I would like to thank Danileeh once more for helping me with my story! The Suite Life and Kingdom Hearts characters aren't mine! I am just using them!

Chapter 6- The most random chapter

Danielle came back into the Tipton, and lounged on the couch.

Dani left the room and grinned as she head back down to the lobby to find her sister. She found her on the couch and said, "Hey Danielle! Enjoying yourself?" Dani smiled a smile that was a tad too big for her face.

Danielle looked at Dani, "Okay, what did you do with my sister?" She stood up, "You are NOT my sister."

"Nothing. There was just a change in people." Dani said choosing her words carefully. "Danielle, I am your sister.," Dani said.

"Change in people? What does THAT mean?" Danielle never was the bright twin, "And no DUH. I was joking, Dani."

"A change in people." Dani repeated. She wanted to tell her right now, but she will have her guess.

"Okay. You... helped Cody change his cl0thes- Nevermind. Just tell me."

Dani laughed a little bit at Danielle's suggestion at what happened. "Danielle, think. What have I always wanted? You have never seen me with a smile this big on my face have you?" Dani asked as the smile came back to her face once more.

"A Calico Cat." Danielle nodded with satisfaction of her answer, "Mom and dad would never let you have a Calico Cat."

Dani hung her head. "Not a calico cat. The other thing I have always wanted." Dani said almost giving up.

"Cody?" Danielle said a LITTLE too loudly, "Having sex with penguins?"

"Danielle!" Dani exclaimed. /That/ caught her off guard. "No! It does have to do with Cody though." Dani said hoping it would get Danielle would get it. Meanwhile. Mr. Moseby heard what Danielle said and looked up. "What?" He asked. "Nothing Moseby!" Dani said waving him off.

Danielle blinked, "YOU LIKE ZACK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? He's MINE." Danielle said defensively, "Um... Or... OHMAIGAWD. HOW DARE YOU! YOU LIKE SORA OFF OF KINGDOM HEARTS! I told you, Dani, time and time again, I CALLED him."

"... And Dani, Demyx is mine too, so you can't have the mullhawk. So THERE." Danielle smirked.

"I don't like Zack!" Dani exclaimed. "You can have him! I already have a boyfriend!" Dani said and pretended to vomit. She then looked up at Danielle and said, "You can have Sora!" Dani exclaimed.

"Yay." Danielle said, "Zack's MINE. WHO IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?" Danielle asked SHOCKED,"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU LITTLE BITCH, HOW DARE YOU! Did you get pregnant too?" She asked sarcastically, "You can have Roxas, Dani."

"Hey Dani. It's me. John; your hot daddy baby."

Danielle smiled, "Oh look, it's the Elvis wannabe..."

"John! What are you doing here!" Dani asked, ignoring Danielle. "John, we broke up a week ago. Get over it." Dani said coldly. She then turned to Danielle and answered her questions, "Danielle, it's Cody. He just asked me. No!" Dani said with a look of disgust at the 'no' part. 'No' was the answer to the pregnant question.

"No, don't have Cody, have ROXAS. Roxas is Sora's other half, and Sora's hot, so therefore... Roxas must be hot!" Danielle started saying really fast.

John grinned,"I came to see my baby in her new home!"

"I don't want Roxas! Danielle, Cody just asked me out. I said yes." Dani said spelling it out for her twin. Dani grabbed a really hard book that was next to her and began hitting herself in the head with it at John's comment. "John! We aren't dating! You are an oblivious moron." Dani said.

John looked dumbfounded, "What? Well uh.. you're a piece of crap!"

Danielle rolled her eyes, "Clever, John. NOW TAKE DAMN ROXAS NOW! But whatever, good for you. Ra-ra. Enjoy your dating now. Soon, you're gonna want Roxas."

Dani looked at John as if that was the dumbest she ever heard from him, it was. "John. Get over it." Dani said. She then turned back to her sister. "I don't want damn Roxas! Im', good with damn Cody!" Dani said giving up with Danielle.

Danielle rolled her eyes, "Be that way. GOSH." She ran up the steps, upset over a... video.. .game? "I'M GONNA GO PLAY POKEMON, AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" she yelled down.

John blinked, "What should I give up on?"

"I will!" Dani said in almost playful tone to her sister. She rolled her navy colored eyes and turned back to John. "Us getting back together." Dani said.

"Who said I wanted to, Dani? Don't be self-obsessed. We all know the real reason I came..." John started.

Dani grabbed the book once more and banged her head on it once more. She was seriously going to cause herself some brain damage doing this. "So if you didn't come to see your 'baby' in her new home," Dani said making sure to use the word that John used, "Then why are you here?"

"To see my baby!" John replied, happily. There he is. He pointed at... Arwin.

"You don't even know his name!" Dani said. She looked at him accusingly awaiting an answer from John.

"I call him baby. Names mean nothing." John smirked.

"Names do count John." Dani said. "What's his name?" Dani asked.

"ARWIN!" Arwin yelled, "IS MY NAME!"

John smiled, "His name is Arwin."

"Shut up Arwin!" Dani yelled at him. "You are suck an idiot." Dani said standing up and rolling her eyes. She moved over to another couch adn sighed. John was really the last person she wanted to see.

John smiled, "I'm gonna go upstairs. See you soon, babe!"

Arwin waved, "Bye!"

Dani laughed to herself and went over to Danielle. "OHMAIGAWD!" Dani exclaimed. "Arwin's gone gay! With John!"

Danielle blinked, "Disturbing. I really would have rather not heard that."

"I know. How would you feel if you were right next to John when you found out?" Dani asked shuddering.

"... I'd probably puke." Danielle smiled.

"I was close to doing that myself." Dani said grinning. "So do you and Zack have any plans?"

"I think we're going to the movies later." Danielle said, beaming, "I'm proud. But I wish Sora was real..."

"Nice!" Dani said grinning. "Danielle, keep dreaming." Dani said patting her sister sympathetically on the shoulder.

Cody was upstairs singing, 'I believe I can Fly.' William Hung version. Terrifying, oh yeah.

Danielle smiled at Dani, "Thanks. But seriously. Sora is smokin hot. I want him." Danielle giggled.

Zack at the moment was hiding from Moseby, scared what he would do.

"Don't let Zack hear you." Dani joked. She pushed Danielle playfully.

Danielle smiled,"I won't. Zack's every bit as cute." Danielle leaned in by Dani's ear, "Not as smokin hot though. I mean, SERIOUSLY, Sora's SEXAY!"

"We all know what you think of him Danielle." Dani said then laughed a bit. "Which you are true on both accounts." Dani whispered the giggled herself.

Danielle giggled, "You can't have my Soripoo. Get your own."

"Maybe I don't want my own," Dani joked. She forgot her protective Danielle was.

Danielle turned red, "SORA'SMINEYOULITTLEBITCH!"

"Danielle! Calm down!" Dani said then sheepishly laughed.

"You take Roxas." She whined.

"What if I don't want Roxas?" Dani said.

"You take the damn nobody!"

"I don't want the damn nobody!"

"Then take DEMYX!"

"What happened to Demyx being yours?" Dani said accusingly.

"Well.. I want Sora more, so if you'd like Demyx, you can have Demyx..."

"I don't want DEMYX! I WANT SORA!" Dani said then stood up. She was ready to run!

Danielle turned red, "GODDAMNIT YOU CAN'T HAVE SORA!"

"YES I CAN GODDAMMIT!" Dani ran out of the room. She was doing this for her amusement only.

Danielle sat on the couch, pouting. She wasn't happy that Dani was trying to take /her/ Sora.

Dani ran back in the room. She had a giant smile on her face and asked, "Is someone mad?"

Danielle glared, but ignored her sister.

"Danielle! Lighten up! I was joking!" Dani said and sat down next to her twin.

"Fine. That admit you'll take another." Danielle glared at the floor.

"I don't want Sora. You take this subject too seriously!" Dani said. "Forgive me?" Dani did the perfected puppy dog put to her sister.

Danielle nodded, "I guess. Sora's hot."

Dani laughed at Danielle's wanting to stick to that one subject. "Can we please get away from talking about who's hot for now?" Dani asked.

Danielle crossed her arms, "Fine. Be that way."

"I will. we can still talk about Kingdom Hearts thought if you want." Dani suggested.,

"Okay." Danielle nodded, "I'd love that. I'm gonna go ask Zack if he wants to join our convo." She sighed, "He's gonna make me get up. Isn't he!"

"Zack isn't even here anymore." Dani pointed out the obvious. Zack had left the lobby shortly before Dani and Danielle were talking.

Danielle growled, "Damnit." She got up, and walked upstairs.

Dani laughed to herself as her sister left. Zack was actually downstairs just coming in from the skate park. He went over to Dani and said, "Dani! Where's Danielle!"

"Just wait here!" Dani instructed. Zack nodded and sat down on the couch across from Dani.

Danielle grumbled, "HE'S NOT UP THERE, DANI!"

"No! He just got here." Dani said pointing to Zack across from her.

"Why's she mad?" Zack asked.

"You made her walk upstairs." Dani said.

"Oh."

Danielle smiled, "Yo." She sat back down, "Want some?" She asked, holding out her pixie stick.

Dani smacked her forhead. "Danielle. You have the scariest mood swings sometimes." Dani said.

"No thanks." Zack said.

"Zack, do you play Kingdom Hearts?" Dani asked.

Danielle slapped Dani, "They're not mood swings. This is my actual personality. I got the good one, member- WAITA! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT KINGDOM HEARTS!"

"I know Danielle, they're called mood swings." Dani said. "One allergy changes everything!" Dani said throwing her hands up in the air dramatically.

"Why?" Zack asked to the Kingdom Hearts question.

Danielle smiled at Zack, "Because it's my best subjects."

"Oh, yeah I do." Zack said.

"Nice!" Dani said giving him the thumbs up. She may look like the total girly girl, but she wasn't. She plays video games, and, in secret, she skateboards.

Danielle ran over and hugged him, "You... RULE!"

"I know." Zack said being conceited, again.

"Oh, he gets a hug because he plays. I don't get one for actually playing with you?" Dani asked feeling offended.

"I'm not gay... and I don't like my sibling. Sorry." Danielle smiled.

"what is that supposed to mean?" Dani asked. She felt so offended right now. "I see how you are. Sora's mine." Dani said, just to get Danielle angry.

"I'm special!" Zack said. he had no clue where this was going to go.

"Nonono! Damnit, Dani, I told you SORA'S MINE!"

You could hear Cody screaming, "FEEL GOOD!" He was singing to the song 'Feel Good Inc.' by the Gorrilaz.

"Mine!" Dani yelled. She was so getting amusement out of this.

Zack just sat there confused.

Danielle sat back down and pouted.

"I win." Dani gloated.

Zack was still confused.

"No. SORA IS MINE, YOU BITCHLET!" Danielle glared.

"PSh! You wish! I'm older, so I get him!" Dani said. Dani was only older by 30 minutes actually.

Danielle stood up, "He likes people with more of a personality."

"You sure about that?" Dani asked.

Zack was just watching amused to himself.

"Positive. Why else would he like Kairi?" Danielle shrieked. Cody ran downstairs, and did the evil Gorillaz laugh.

"She doesn't have /that/ much personality. I mean come on! A monkey has more personality than her!" Dani said, ignoring Cody. Nice, ignore the boyfriends.

"True." Danielle nodded. "I like Namine more."

Cody sat down by Zack, "What are they talking about?"

"Namine is awesome!" Dani agreed. These two were so weird together.

"Kingdom Hearts." Zack said to Cody.

"But anyhow... SORA'S MINE!"

Cody blinked, "OHMAIGAWD! I LOVE KINGDOM HEARTS! SORA IS LIKE AWESOME!"

Danielle glared, "CODY! YOU SHUT UP! SORA'S MINE!"

"Cody, don't get her started on Kingdom Hearts!" Dani warned.


End file.
